Forum:2007 Pacific hurricane season/July
July Week 2 05E.NONAME Tropical Depression Five-E Going over cooler waters, maybe a low end TS. ---CWY2190talk 19:40, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :Looks as good as dead right now. CrazyC83 19:02, 15 July 2007 (UTC) 06E.Cosme Tropical Depression Six-E Expected to become a 50kt TS. ---CWY2190talk 19:40, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :Is Expected to Pass into the Hands off the CPHC on Tuesday i wonder will it be Cosme or Kika??? Jason Rees Tropical Storm Cosme NRL now showing Cosme. Not official yet though. CrazyC83 19:02, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :its Offical Cosme was not supposed to be KIKA Jason Rees ::May become Hurricane Cosme soon. First hurricane of 2007 in the Western Hemisphere if so. CrazyC83 19:18, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Hurricane Cosme At last, a hurricane! It feels like such a long time since we saw NHC advising on one. I notice the track has shifted a bit north, too. I bet a few Hawaiians are going, "Hey, wait a minute!" -- SkyFury 07:31, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :if it doesnt do much damage to hawaii i can see Cosme going towards the Western Pacfic Jason Rees ::Enh, looks like he's crashed and burned. Might redevelop over the warm patch of ocean that lies a little ways front of it, but I don't see it getting anywhere near that dateline. -- SkyFury 04:53, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :::We've got a stubborn one here- its very close to 180° and I mean very close. The JTWC has it at Fair right now, about 850 miles west of Wake Island. We could have a good storm on our hands here. Recent photo of Cosme. Mitchazenia 22:05, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :::He keeps holding on to enough convection. It has a chance for the dateline. ---CWY2190talk 03:15, 20 July 2007 (UTC) ::::He has gone for now i think if he has a chance to make it to The Dateline if he Redevelops and CPHC decide to issue advisorys again But if he does it will only be The JTWC warning on it unless it gets to the Phillipenes Jason Rees Week 4 07E.Dalila Tropical Depression Seven-E Early track has it moving || to the Mexico coast before getting into cooler waters. NHC peaks it at 50kts. ---CWY2190talk 03:11, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Tropical Storm Dalila Officially confirmed by NHC and up as such on NRL. Jake52 My island 08:55, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :i think this storm is going to be one of those ones which does not make landfull and those the NHC can act really quickly and get out the TCR on it Jason Rees Is this storm pronounced like "Delilah" in "hey There Delilah" the song? it's pretty weird that the song is #1 right now while this storm is going on. Hmmm... Note: This is Icelandic Hurricane from Wikipedia. Don't feel like making an account right now.. 66.30.58.20 02:28, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :I think so. ---CWY2190talk 02:40, 24 July 2007 (UTC) If Dalia reaches Hurricanne strength the i can see it going to the Cpac as the second storm of the year Jason Rees :Nope, this one isn't going anywhere. They were saying 60 knots but now it looks like 50 is the best Dalila's going to do. It's been kinda boring so far this year. Andrea was entertaining. Barbara actually hit something. NHC's only hurricane, Cosme, was only notable for its prolonged death over the Central Pacific. Maybe by August, things will start to heat up. I think '04 and '05 kind of spoiled us a bit. From now on, we'll probably be waiting anxiously for a year for just 6-8 weeks of increased activity, just like it used to be. -- SkyFury 22:35, 25 July 2007 (UTC) 08E.Erick 99E.INVEST From NRL and NHC, floater dedicated to "99E" on NHC, strong/moderate convection throughout. 68.100.190.56 01:34, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :In a couple of days, maybe it'll be something. -- SkyFury 17:59, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Tropical Depression Eight-E Just upgraded. Forecast to become Erick in a couple of days :) -- SkyFury 20:56, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Tropical Storm Erick Yea, Erick! That's me! With my luck, it probably will be the laughing stock of the season. -- SkyFury 04:59, 4 August 2007 (UTC) (I guess I wasn't logged in) no i dont think it was a laughing stock storm because it made it to the cpac allthough after reading through the NHC Plan the other night if this storm does redevelop it will be alloted a new number and name as it wasnt a Td when it crossed 140W unless i have got it completly wrong Jason Rees :Sorry, Eric, but Eric'k' was nothing short of a DUD. Don't feel bad, At least you have the same name as a storm. Even if there was a Randy, chances are the list would never get to it. I'm changing my name to Arthur... Cyclone1(20:48 UTC -8/08/2007)